


we're so in love, fighting against all odds

by heyobsessions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, lance is homesick but he's dealing with it, slight angst, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyobsessions/pseuds/heyobsessions
Summary: Lance feels like he might cry.Cry, or explode, or kiss Keith, or do something else that pale boys with pretty eyes make him want to do.(aka - perfect by ed sheeran makes me feel things about klance)





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen to it: https://youtu.be/1UQzJfsT2eo
> 
> this is so cheesy you're welcome

**i.** (we were just kids when we fell in love)

It's late, and dark, though it's always dark in space, Lance supposes.

Space is dark, and mostly empty, and big. Big enough that Lance doesn't know what his mom's laugh sounds like anymore, and he can't remember the exact shade of the ocean on a sunny day.

He hears, above the deafening silence of a quiet castle, everyone else having long since gone to sleep, or so he thought, the soft sound of someone approaching.

Lance twists, lifting his head from when he had it braced on his knees, curled up to his chest. The lights of distant stars and a closer glowing planet throw an eerie blue light over Keith.

Keith is still in his clothes, because it's Keith, but he has odd, fuzzy socks on, and he smiles softly in a not-Keith way before sitting next to Lance.

"Hi," he says.

"Hey," Lance says back, putting his head back on his knees to look out the floor-to-ceiling window again.

They are silent for a while, but then the silence feels like it's pressing in on Lance's chest, the quiet worming its awful way inside him, so he turns his head to look at Keith, and-

"It's my birthday," he says.

Keith turns his head to look back at him, eyebrows raised slightly. "Really?"

Lance shrugs, "I think. Pidge's earth calendar is probably at least a little bit off, but, it's close enough."

It's not close enough. Earth isn't close enough, not even a pinprick in the distance. One-millionth of a pinprick, probably, if that.

"I didn't get you a present," Keith says dumbly, as if he was supposed to get Lance a present for the birthday he didn't know about.

Lance snorts. "Next year, then."

 _If we make it that long_ , he finishes in his head, but he feels it hanging in the air.

"Yes," Keith speaks, and it doesn't really make all that much sense, but suddenly Lance feels like he might cry.

Cry, or explode, or kiss Keith, or do something else that pale boys with pretty eyes make him want to do.

They watch a faraway sun rise (not _the_ sun, _a_ sun), and Lance feels a little bit better with Keith there next to him.

 **ii.** (not knowing what it was)

"Keith _sucks_ ," Lance groans, forehead down on the kitchen counter.

"Uh huh," Hunk says, and Lance looks up to see him mixing a giant bowl of some blue goo. Lance likes blue more than green.

He wonders which Keith prefers. He groans again, "He _really_ sucks."

"Yeah, buddy, I know," Hunk replies absentmindedly, covering the bowl in something similar to wax paper and sliding it into a drawer. This doesn't make any sense to Lance, but then again, the only things he's ever had to cook are instant mac and cheese and Eggo waffles.

"He just-" Lance starts, waving his arms around him to emphasize, before realizing he doesn't really have a reason for why Keith sucks. Or at least, not one he can tell Hunk.

He can't really tell Hunk the way Keith's arms make him feel when he takes that stupid jacket off, and how Keith has been smiling more, recently, or how sometimes he forgets to come to dinner so Lance has to track him down with a bowl of goo and make him eat.

He settles for "he just _does_ , okay?" and storms out of the kitchen, trying to look angry instead of flustered, and trying not to hear Hunk's amused chuckling.

 **iii.** (i will not give you up this time)

" _Lance !_ "

Keith's panicked yell breaks through the dodgy static coming from Lance's comm, and he manages to cough out an "All good over here, buddy."

He's not all good over here, Lance knows that, can tell from the static and that one flickering light in Blue's cockpit, and the throbbing in his torso that feels like a broken rib, maybe.

But he presses on, presses Blue to surge forward, away from the rubble that was a Galran base just moments before, before Pidge's bomb went off too soon, when Lance was still flying out of the hangar.

They all make it home okay. They always do, so Keith really doesn't need to be freaking out this much, but Lance lets him help him out of Blue, grinning despite himself.

"Damn, Keith, didn't know you cared about me this much."

"Of course I _care_ , you dickhead," Keith mutters darkly, but he sounds mostly fond, so Lance leans into his touch, not letting him go even though he can walk perfectly fine, thank you very much.

Okay, maybe he can't. He does pull away from Keith, finally, to check on the others, but then they all leave the hangar, and Lance suddenly remembers his probably broken rib and _woah_ , he's really lightheaded, and then he falls over.

Into Keith's arms, no less.

Keith yelps quietly, steadying him in an instant. "You need a healing pod," he announces.

Keith is so pretty, Lance announces to himself. Keith blushes. Wait, maybe he said that out loud.

"We're a _thing_ , you know," Lance says, letting Keith almost carry him towards the others, towards the healing pods.

Keith stumbles. "Wha- wha- uh- what does that even mean. I- you have a concussion," he spits out, and Lance can see the red of his cheeks has spread to his ears.

Lance laughs, and then passes out.

But it's okay. They're all okay, and Lance thinks he's even more okay than usual when Keith greets him with a tight hug and kiss to the shell of his ear when he gets out of the pod.

 **iv.** (but darling, just kiss me slow)

Keith is more than pretty, Lance decides. He's beautiful, like this, in his lap, kiss-bitten lips and all.

They're in Lance's room, and it's late, so the chances of the others knocking on the door are slim.

Lance is propped up on the headboard, with Keith straddling his hips, and things are still fairly innocent between them, but it's all still so good.

They exchange lazy kisses, Keith's hands threading through Lance's hair, blunt nails scratching at his scalp, making him moan into the kisses.

His own hands skim beneath the hem of Keith's shirt, fingers teasing his sharp hipbones.

"Lance," Keith says, nearly a sigh, dotting kisses along his jawline.

"Yeah, babe," Lance replies, leaning his head back on the bed, allowing Keith to continue his work down his neck.

He feels warm, but not a stuffy warm. A comforting warm, like sinking into a hot tub after just getting out of the ocean at night, or being wrapped up in one of Hunk's hugs after a long day. Ugh, he really doesn't want to be thinking about Hunk right now.

Keith is silent for a few moments, sitting back on Lance's thighs, tucking his hair behind his ear in a nervous fashion.

"What is it?" Lance prompts, smoothing his hands up and down Keith's thighs.

"It's nothing," Keith says, "I just-"

He breaks himself off to press an urgent kiss to Lance's lips. Lance lets it drop, listens to what Keith is trying to say through the new, much deeper kiss.

He feels it, in the slick wet of the kiss, in desperate hands clutching his biceps, the almost whines slipping past Keith's lips.

He knows what Keith was going to say, but didn't, because he feels it too.

Things are still too new for those words, but Lance doesn't mind.

He knows Keith loves him, and damn, Lance really loves Keith too.

 **v.** (your heart is all i own)

Space is still dark, and mostly empty, in perspective.

Lance still struggles to recall what his youngest sister's smile looks like, and the feeling of finally _not_ wrecking the simulator for once.

Space is altogether much too big, but now Lance's heart is bigger too, stretched thin to fit four paladins and two super old aliens.

He thinks that Keith's spot in his heart might be a little bit roomier than the others', but that's to be expected.

Pale boys with pretty eyes always did have that effect on him.


End file.
